The invention relates to a device for actively stabilizing a construction which, in use, floats in a liquid, such as a vessel at sea, wherein the construction, in a first operating state, moves through the liquid and, in a second operating state, is in a rest position in the liquid, wherein the device comprises at least one fin body and a drive device which is connected to the fin body and is configured to drive the fin body.
The invention furthermore relates to a construction which, in use, floats in a liquid, such as a vessel at sea, wherein the construction comprises a device according to the present invention.